


we're going 'cross the water

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swashbuckling fanmix for Isabela. Made for the 2013 Dragon Age Reverse Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're going 'cross the water

**Author's Note:**

> This mix is accompanied by [Mermaids](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898799/chapters/1736910), by the lovely [chileancarmenere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere). Go read it!

     

**we're going 'cross the water**

An Isabela Fanmix

([8tracks](http://8tracks.com/janiejanine/we-re-going-cross-the-water)) ([playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/janiemcpants/playlist/we-re-going-cross-the-water))

**TRACK LIST**

01. **Shiver My Timbers** / Barry Mann  & Cynthia Weil

 _And they sailed their ship 'cross the ocean blue_  
_A bloodthirsty captain and a cutthroat crew_  
_It's as dark a tale as was ever told  
_ _Of the lust for treasure and the love of gold_

02. **Pirata** / Akira Wing

_[Instrumental]_

03. **Devil Do** / Holly Golightly  & the Brokeoffs

 _Well, I ain't been saved, what for?  
_ _If I went to Heaven I would only get bored_

04. **Dangerous Creatures** / The Tiger  & Me

 _She decorates the hours_  
_She fills them up with laughter and her song_  
_So they can't reach her_  
_They seek her in the shadows_  
_So she dresses all in yellow like the sun  
_ _She says "I am the sun"_

05. **Never Forget (These Nightmares are Mine)** / Lonesome Wyatt  & Rachel Brooke

 _Now don't pity me, don't you feel shame_  
_Never ever forget I'm all to blame_  
_Oh these days are dark, but dear I'll be fine  
_ _Never ever forget these nightmares are mine_

06. **Old Number Seven** / The Devil Makes Three

 _So I'm sitting as the bar stool it starts to grow roots_  
_Feelin' like an old worn out pair of shoes_  
_Tell me what it is I should do  
_ _When I'm swimming in the liquor only halfway through_

07. **Done with Love** / The Whispertown 2000

 _Don't get caught with your hands in the pot_  
_Sippin' sorrow like it's made for you_  
_'Cause the cure I got's gonna hit the spot  
_ _The open plains_

08. **One Week of Danger** / The Virgins

 _We're best friends, we hold hands, we're in love_  
_Darling no, that's not me  
_ _I'm a ghost in the sheets_

09. **Limbs** / Widowspeak

 _What to do, couldn't win  
_ _So he told me sink or swim_

10. **Night Before Mutiny** / Serafina Steer

 _Don't close the book before sleep_  
_And you'll be swallowed, you'll be swallowed  
_ _Not broken down but eaten up whole_

11. **Raise Hell** / Brandi Carlisle

 _You have a mind to keep me quiet and although you can try  
_ _Better men have hit their knees and bigger men have died_

12. **Hope in the Air** / Laura Marling

 _But I won't give up that quick_  
_My life is a candle and a wick_  
_You can't put it out but you can't break it down  
_ _In the end, we are waiting to be lit_

13. **Jolly Roger** / Roger McGuinn

 _Now there's many a day on the Spanish Main_  
_But none I hold so dear_  
_As the happy day I first became  
_ _A scurvy buccaneer_

14. **Magika** / Two Steps from Hell

_[Instrumental]_


End file.
